The rubber tracks of tracked machines may overheat during operation, especially when the tracked machine is carrying a heavy load, is operating at high speeds, or when the track is misaligned. Tracks may heat up quickly in a particular area, such as the treadbars. Transporting large hitch loads at top speeds may cause the track (e.g., the treadbars) to overheat and fail. To prevent overheating of the track, failure of the track, and/or damage to the track, the maximum speed of the vehicle can be restricted in all operating conditions (e.g., blanket speed restriction).